Circuit breakers are used in certain electrical systems for protecting an electrical circuit coupled to an electrical power supply. For example, electronic circuit breakers, such as Arc Fault Circuit Breakers (AFCIs), Ground Fault Circuit Interrupters (GFCIs), Transient Voltage Surge Suppressors (TVSSs), and surge protectors use electronic components to detect certain types of faults, such as arc faults or ground faults or other unwanted electrical conditions.
If one or more of the electronic components in such a circuit breaker fails, the electronic circuit breaker may be unable to electrically protect the one or more electrical branch circuits that are electrically connected thereto. Accordingly, electronic circuit breakers having an ability to self-check prior to closing the main contacts are desired.